


If You Knew Xavier...

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-06
Updated: 2000-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	If You Knew Xavier...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

If You Knew Xavier...

**If You Knew Xavier...**

Sung to 'If You Knew Suzy Like I Know Suzy' 

Another immortal we LOVE to hate is Xavier St. Cloud, played so fiendishly by Roland Gift. This is my little tribute to the evil Xavier. 

If you knew Xavier,   
Like I know Xavier-   
Oh! Oh! Oh, what a louse!   
He is malicious,   
So very vicious-   
Oh! Oh! He thinks his poisoned gas delicious!   
Teamed with Horton, thought they were smart   
But Mac's blade got him-   
And (oops!) lopped off a body part!   
If you knew Xavier,   
Like I know Xavier-   
Oh! Oh! What a louse. 

If you knew Xavier,   
Like I know Xavier-   
Oh! Oh! Oh, what a louse!   
How low he's sunken,   
With Horton he's bunkin'   
Oh! Oh! Unholy Alliance in hate for Duncan,   
He and Horton, kept to their plan,   
Then in Paris-   
Mac dropped his head in a garbage can!   
No more gas for him,   
Mac creamed his ass for him,   
Oh! Oh! What a louse! 

(Too bad it was his left hand that got lopped, I was going to have his name changed to "Lefty" but I know that the Highlander Purist Patrol would hunt me down and force a retraction.) 

8/6/2000 

Peace, Emit   
© 2000-2001   
  
---


End file.
